Love in the Stars
by This Annoying Shit
Summary: Shane is a stellar spirit, a being of the stars. Pitch has an obsession, and Jack just wants to help. This confusion can't be healthy, can it? M for reasons later, warning inside. Second ROTG fic, be nice. OMG, IF ANYONE CAN THINK OF A BETTER TITLE, PLEASE TELL ME.


Sooo...

I don't own ROTG, just this story. And fuck the world and you if you disapprove.

Contains: Fluff (maybe go up), Oc's (only two or three.), yaoi, and a rather intricate relationship fight.

Pairing: Pitch/Oc (ftw!), Jack/Oc

* * *

A board slid against the cold snow of the region. A young man was out snowboarding with his friends Chaz and Ellwood. This young man's name was Shane Chase, and he didn't know that his whole life would change that very night. It had just been one of their ordinary expeditions of Snowboard Archery, one of the most dumbass things they EVER thought of. Sadly, he didn't die of this, but of protecting his home town from some thugs. MiM saw the act he'd done, and how he died so young without having a say in it. Shane died during a meteor shower, and it was then that MiM had seen fit to bring him back as a stellar spirit. Poor Shane, so alone and sad, with only a bow to talk to and a picture to show him the sister he'd never get to see remember.

_That was fifty years ago..._

* * *

Shane sat on a cliff, staring at the stars in the sky, so high up and far away from him. Standing with a sigh, he kicked up off the cliff a trail of star dust following him. He smiled as he floated on his back, corkscrewing and flipping around in bliss, unaware of the amber eyes watching him from the shadows of the ground. He caught some of his stardust trail and compressed it into small stars, sending them to join the larger ones in the sky, his blue eyes watching them before drawing his bow and shooting them. They burst into large stars and he smiled as they thanked him with wispy voices, saying 'Thank you... Shane... friend...' Looking up at the young stars, Shane smiled gently.

"It's alright... You guys deserve to be with everyone else!" He laughed heartily before flying downwards, landing back on his rocky perch. He had a beautiful asymmetrical light blonde hair, with caring blue eyes and a pale face. His black hoodie had a honey bee pattern on it, with a light yellow tank top underneath it, leading to a pair of black pants with yellow accents on it. He held his solar bow on his back and a quiver at his waist.

"Well now, isn't it a bit too late for children to be out?" Shane whipped around, sitting up on one knee and keeping himself steady by placing a hand on the ground. Behind him stood Pitch, watching him with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Shane asked, not wanting to engage in any form of violence currently. He'd fallen earlier and his arm still hurt!

"Not much. I just want to know who you are." Pitch said, raising an eyebrow.

"Only if you tell me first." Shane said, narrowing his eyes as he stood up. He stood shorter than pitch by a foot or so. He was a young spirit of only sixty-two, but he had more spunk than anyone gave him credit for.

Raising an eyebrow, Pitch replied, "Alright. My name is Pitch Black, Lord of Nightmares. And you?" He said, bowing before straghtening up.

"I'm Shane Chase, a stellar spirit. What do you want?" Shane asked, nodding his head to Pitch. Pitch smiled, revealing sharp teeth that made Shane panic internally at the sight. Pitch took a step forwards and Shane stepped back, his foot breaking off a piece of the rocky top. He looked down then back up, fear evident as he looked towards Pitch, who was getting closer.

"What do I want? Hmm... I've had my eyes on you for quite a while now, Shane." Pitch said, finally standing in front of him and reaching out, bony fingers touching the younger spirit's pale face. Shane's eyes followed Pitch's hand as a bead of sweat dripped down his face in fear. Pitch smirked, feeling the fear radiating off of his little obsession at the moment. It was so... _rejuvenating_. Shane was thinking heavenly fearful thoughts, thoughts that he could escape him.

'How cute. Like a little mouse.' Pitch thought, running his other hand through the smaller male's hair, making him shiver and his eyes grow wider. He blinked at one of the thoughts in the blondes head.

'Oh dear god, please just help me out this once!' Shane thought as he tore his eyes from Pitch's amber ones and looked about frantically. Pitch smirked once more leaning in close to Shane's ear.

"Oh? You're begging to god for help? How adorable." He breathed into the Stellar Spirit's ear. That was all it took. Shane flipped, shoving Pitch roughly away from him and taking off into the sky, frantically in a form of escape. He disappeared into the clouds, but didn't stop there. He continued flying, barely noticing that he was getting caught in a rather strong snow storm the further up north he went. He only noticed when his hoodie was soaked with wet, melted snow. Stopping, he looked around and rubbed his arms. God, it was cold! Shivering, he continued, hoping to find somewhere that he could land without getting lost. After about ten minutes of this, he started to get rather cold, now shivering from head to toe, teeth chattering. If that wasn't bad enough, sleepiness had begun to embed itself into Shane's already groggy mind. He got close to the ground before landing and stumbling. His legs were refusing to work, making him slam into the snow.

'Please... someone... help...' was the last thing on Shane's mind as he passed out in the freezing cold snow.

* * *

Jack was headed back to the north pole after delivering a snowstorm to Russia. All of a sudden, tiny little lights began to surround him, makng him blink in awe at them. They were speaking, and they sounded worried.

'Help... friend... Shane...' they repeated to him, circling his head. Jack blinked at them. Who was Shane? He blinked and hurried to catch up to them as they flew downwards. When he reached the ground, he ran after the lightS through the snow. He stopped when they stopped and began to circle something. He noticed a pale hand beneath the light frosting of snow, it was ominously still and a slight blue. Jack's eyes widened and he knelt down, brushing the snow off to reveal a black hoodie, and gold hair that shimmered weakly. The bow on the person's back shimmered dimmly as well, starting to flicker out. Jack finished brushing the snow off the body to reveal the whole figure that was freezing cold. Picking them up, Jack brushed the bangs from the left side of their face, staring at the nasty scar there. Placing an ear to their chest, he heard the faint beat of a heartbeat, sighing in relief that they were still alive. The lights began circling him, crying out in wispy voices.

'Shane... shane.. shane...' Jack blinked.

"This is Shane?" He asked, staring at him.

'Help... help... help...' They were crying harder now, starting to flicker and dim. Jack was in an internal struggle. But being a Guardian, he would help so that he could try and find out who he was. He just hoped North wouldn't mind.

* * *

MY GLOB, THIS IS SO DAMN DRAMATIC. I love it already... but I don't know who to put Shane with yet...

Y'know, this story reminds me of the song I Need a Hero. =v= So beatiful to me...

Like, hate, whatevs, send me a reply some time.


End file.
